


等价交换（一发完）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 韩沉必须付出一定的代价，才能从何开心嘴里得到必要的情报。





	等价交换（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *学龄前儿童代步车级别PWP。  
> *没有效果的药物预警。你情我愿的强制（？）文学。  
> *黑化。一句话的道具预警。

「我爱你，便已是最重的筹码。」

 

何开心刚送走上一位患者。

他的咨询室惬意地安静下来。夕阳从巨大的落地窗投入，浓重的昏黄铺开在浅色地毯上，连地板的缝隙也跟着鲜活地禁锢住稍有暖意的光芒。心理医生垂下水波般的双眸，房间里催生出倦意的芽，「呼」，又在空凋的冷风里消失无踪。他享受这份舒适的安静，在这间按照小时计费的心理诊疗室，一天的嘈杂被悄无声息地洗去，徒留下浓墨重彩的枯燥和雪泥鸿爪的斑驳，还有咖啡碾磨的机械白噪音。

何开心端着一杯咖啡走到窗边，刚要拉下百叶窗，就见楼底停下了熟悉的车。

他轻笑，转头让助理提早下班，自己则衣冠楚楚地等待来人敲门。

意料之中的来客并没有让他等太久，韩沉略过了敲门的步骤直接进来，浑身上下的暴戾像是卷着刀刃的风。他闯进何开心的咨询室，抓住心理医生昂贵的定制西装把人抵在落地窗上：“废工厂的行动是不是你透露出去的！”

杯里的咖啡荡起一波涟漪。

心理医生倒吸着冷气，一双眼睛不知得了什么信号，湿漉漉地像个无辜的受害者：“韩警官，我只是个心理医生，你们黑盾组的行动我怎么会知道？”

“S市黑白两道的情报，都是从你这里出去的，你不知道？”

何开心被当面戳穿，也就不再遮掩了：“你现在生气也于事无补。况且你也没有证据证明人是我放跑的。”他把可怜的衣领从韩沉手里解救出来，慢悠悠地踱到桌边放下咖啡，背对肖想多年的正直警察，湿意退去的眼里黑云压顶。

“我总有一天，会让你接受法律制裁的。”

“那得韩警官亲手抓我进去才行。”何开心笑起来，温柔得人畜无害。

但只有韩沉知道这个情报贩子在多少大案要案背后都有身影，就连警察才无计可施的情况下也会找他寻求帮助。他在黑白两道之间的夹缝里游刃有余，警方给了他「心理顾问」的身份作幌子，黑道也默契地不会动他一根毫毛。真要亲手抓了他，韩沉知道，真要抓他必然引起一阵动荡，何开心自有机会能很快脱身。

他摸到身后的单人沙发，径自坐下了。

何开心趁机上前，在沙发扶手坐下，热络地把脸贴上来：“我看韩警官脸色不太好，要不要在我这里休息一下。”他端出糕点和红茶，“我们可以稍稍讨论一下韩警官着急想知道的事。你可以仗着我喜欢你，只需要付出一点点的代价，就能从我口中知道他们的下落。”人在面对甜食的时候是最放松的，何开心的心理咨询室里少不了这些。

如果再有一瓶红酒就好了，韩沉这样的性格大约会喜欢红酒。

不过没有关系，心理医生笑着，下一次就把这位刚正不阿的韩警官带回家。他的酒柜里有一瓶昂贵的法国红酒，来自某一位找他寻求帮助的富商。

他踌躇许久终于开口：“他们在哪里。”

上钩了。可真到了这样的地步，何开心反而冷淡下来。

他装模作样地喝着喝掉的咖啡，丝毫没有要坦白的意思。何开心深谙韩沉的性子，在他们相对而坐无言之前的几年，他也经常这样看着韩沉：看他穿着制服，看他和同事一起吃饭，看他任务归来在沙发上熟睡，像一只永远保持警惕的猫。他喜欢这样的韩沉，光芒万丈又锋利清透，是开了锋的刀又是深邃不可捉摸的宇宙。

何开心等了很久，等他熟悉了自己突兀的目光。

等他心甘情愿地来早自己身边。

“韩警官不问问我想要什么吗，还是韩警官已经知道了我想对你做什么。”何开心收起一直挂在脸上的亲和，“不过，错过这次机会，韩警官可能永远都抓不到他们了……嘶，让我想想他们究竟犯了多少大案。”

韩沉没有回答。

何开心干脆起身，亲手锁上了咨询室的大门。

他的咨询室开在市中心寸土寸金的顶级商务区，最好的位置，玻璃幕墙外就是一览无余钢筋水泥的城市森林。落锁的声音在安静的咨询室里响起，短短的一瞬间，就在韩沉心里掀起巨浪——无论何开心说多少遍「你情我愿」，他都觉得自己被卷进其中，周围都是无法呼吸的水，唯有何开心有他赖以为生的氧气。

他走不了了，他已经被何开心带着亲和假面织起来的网缠得死死的。

心理医生顾及韩沉最后一丝无法突破的羞耻心，拉下了百叶窗隔绝风景。咨询室变成了一座无法逃离的牢笼，韩沉却在心底缓缓松了一口气。

“有药吗？”他问，“什么药都可以。”

何开心拿来一片药，细腻雪白没有任何标识。他没有解释，韩沉已经拿过药片吞了下去，靠在沙发背上等着药效发作。大约是什么镇静类药物，很快就会被代谢掉不留痕迹，效果也不明显，但能让韩沉心里好受一些罢了。

“何必这样。”

他双手撑在沙发上，俯身用舌尖撬开了韩沉的牙关。

其实自始至终心理医生都没有明确的说过自己的要求，韩沉就真的「仗着我喜欢你」接受了眼前的一切。韩沉年轻俊美，腰细腿长，喜欢他的不在少数，何开心见过他和其他人谈恋爱，也见过他亲吻女友，拥抱女性美丽的身体。

他曾嫉妒的发疯，想要立刻就把他绑到自己身边，永远关在密不透风的牢笼里。

但是他冷静下来之后，又投入到自己长久的布局里。

何开心以前都没有发觉，自己心里住着一个贪婪邪恶的灵魂。他不满足韩沉漂亮的胴体，他要的是韩沉的一切，要的是现在还有久远的未来。他把人抱进设在咨询室后面的房间，在没有预约的时候他会在这里小憩，在房间的一面墙上密密麻麻贴满了韩沉的照片，生活照、工作照还有各大媒体上刊登过的，从天花板到墙角跟。

他把韩沉搂在怀里，修长的双腿分开两边。

“每次我在这里休息，只要躺在这张床上看你，就不觉得累。”他吻着韩沉的后颈，把湿润炽热的呼吸吐在耳后。韩沉的衣服被脱在外面，他身上现在只有一件完全敞开的衬衫，下身更是坦露无余，没做好准备的性器被何开心握在手里抚弄。

那一点点微不足道的药效对韩沉完全没起作用。

但他就是垂着手一动不动，好似这样自欺欺人的举动能让自己对现状有个冠冕堂皇的理由：看，并不是我自愿的，我只是被药物控制了。但他的身体却诚实地在何开心手里起了反应，身后的男人轻笑一声：“你比我想象中要敏感。”

“你的……你的废话太多了。”

何开心的声音是难耐的沙哑，手上反倒饶有耐性地替他扩张。

韩沉被他用手打了一发后放在床上，抓过无数罪犯的手攥着天鹅绒的软枕。射过后的男人慵懒又兴奋，浑身泛着娇俏的粉红，可每当何开心想要亲吻那双唇的时候，韩沉都会皱着眉头撇开，只留下满是齿痕的唇瓣，破皮后的唇缝里浸了血。

上了床，被大开双腿含了三根手指，韩沉也没有多少温度。

何开心曾取笑他像个黑道上挂了牌的杀手，只要给够钱，连一晌贪欢的情人也说杀就杀。韩沉是怎么回答他的，他兴奋地咬着韩沉的乳珠，惹得身下的人抑制不住地呻吟。每当三根手指从艳色的穴口穿过，过量的润滑剂就会止不住地溢出来，滴滴答答地弄脏雪白的床单不说，还会让被长时间打开的腿根止不住哆嗦一下。

韩沉说，像何顾问这种，他就舍不得。

何开心松开他被折磨得红肿挺立的乳珠，趴到他耳边说了一个地址。他立刻张开紧闭的双眼，生理泪水浸湿了睫毛，眼眶像染了玫瑰窗下的阳光。

远在黑盾组待命的周小篆接到了韩沉的电话。

何开心不知道韩沉是这么在屁股里吞下他三根手指的情况下，还能保持镇定地和同事传达情报。他玩心大发地擦过韩沉的敏感点，甬道立刻夹紧了他的手指，韩沉明明牙关都在打颤，却在周小篆问起他的时候逻辑清晰地岔过去，匆匆结束了通话。

他在韩沉放下手机的时候挺身进入。

“何开心……”他仰起头，在突如其来的刺激下失了声。

何开心没给他太多适应的时间，等他颤抖着大口呼吸，就大开大合地抽插起来。

韩沉漂亮的身体陷在床单与被褥的陷阱里，被操弄得呻吟连连。纤细有力的腰肢在何开心手下，被勒出青青紫紫地指痕，笔直修长的双腿被他放在腰侧之后就没有再移动过，唯一有点肉的臀部在何开心的撞击下抖动。

他伸向湿的一塌涂胡的性器，想要拔掉阻止他射精的道具。

何开心捞起他，将他的手臂环在自己脖颈上。这次韩沉没有躲开他的亲吻，他吻了许久，指腹不断摩挲着含了道具的性器。何开心口干舌燥地亲吻着韩沉，好似好从他身上得到活命的水：“韩沉，动一动，我就让你解放……”

他握住被清液湿透的性器。

韩沉喘息着抬起自己的臀部，又慢慢坐下去。这个姿势让他吃的很深，何开心的性器仿佛进入了一个从未有过的深度，让他又痛又爽地继续。初次接纳已无的后穴好几次不慎将性器滑出去，又在何开心轻声细语地诱惑下重新吞吃下去。

到后来，何开心又让他坐在自己膝上大开双腿。

韩沉看着满墙自己的照片，在对方拔掉性器上的按摩棒的同时拔高声调射了出来，自己也被何开心深深内射进去，含得满满当当。他看着墙面上英姿勃发的自己，撇过头默不作声地靠在何开心的肩膀上，和他一起沉沦进情欲里。

他们之后又做了两次。

最后一次，韩沉面对着整个城市灯火通明的夜景，被抵在玻璃上操射了。兴奋的性器在吐完精液后，意犹未尽地流了一小滩黄浊。

“看来我把韩警官照顾得很满意。”

韩沉失神地躺床上没理会心理医生得意洋洋的自评。

他太累了，先是案件，后是何开心。韩沉回过神匆匆看了一眼何开心，就眼睛一闭睡过去，毫无防备地陷在天鹅绒的软枕里，连浑身上下数不清的吻痕指印，和红肿不堪无法合拢，正流淌出浊液的后穴也无法顾及。

刚洗完澡的心理医生散发着马鞭草的清香。

他上前亲吻肖想多年的人，终于像个合格的情人，轻手轻脚地把人抱进浴室。

韩沉回到黑盾组之后何开心做贼心虚地请了一个星期的假。毕竟只是挂名的心理顾问，警局方面很爽快地就准假了。韩沉暂时也不想看见他那张装模作样的脸，省得哪天回想起来，非把他拷回黑盾组不可。再者犯人到案，他也没空理会何开心。

直到白锦曦夸张地问他，是不是和何顾问交往了？

“谁说的。”

白锦曦嫌弃地朝他翻了个白眼，掏出手里。只见何开心的社交网站首页上传了一张照片，他睡在被太阳晒成沙金色的被窝里，毫无防备地露出脆弱的脖颈。只有韩沉本人知道，那时候他有多糟糕，只是折起的被褥恰到好处地遮掩住了吻痕和牙印，新换上的被套和床单又欲盖弥彰地遮住了他浑身的青紫和刚刚上过药的穴口。

床头柜上防着何开心准备的消炎药。

一切都被伪装成情人旖旎缱绻的美好早晨——

「早安，我的韩沉。」

「我爱你。」

 

Fin


End file.
